Boys meet car
by bored spitless
Summary: what would happen if the guys of naruto see tsunade driving in a car? do you think they would try to steal it, try to get a ride or something else? read and find out. it's quite funny later. also, i have like few ideas for this so updates will be slow. ch
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that I am writing. It's a lot different than my other stories. This one is a what if story I guess. What happens if there were cars in Naruto? Next thing you know, they're joy-riding and all hell breaks loss. It's not done yet but it will be funny.

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Sai, and Shikamaru all stood around one night when they notice, out of nowhere, a big clunky metal, box type thing (car) come jumping over a hill. They all watch, with their mouths open, as the box goes sailing over them. They start at the impact of the car hitting the ground. They stare at the sparks that come up. Naruto says, "Pretty lights."

Neji looks at him, shakes his head, and looks at the box that is now motionless.

They continue to stare at it.

Akamaru goes over and sniffs at the box. Tsunade's head pokes out of the small square opening on the side (driver's window) and looks down at Akamaru.

She looks down at the dog for a second then lifts her head to look for the owner. She sees the small group of boys and waves them over.

Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji race over while Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru walk over.

Tsunade's smiling when they all reach her. "What do you think about her? She rides smooth."

Sai had a confused look on his face. "Why would you ride another woman, old woman? I understand why we would," he points at all the guys in the group, "but not why you would. Is it because no man wants you? And is it true no man wants you because-"muffle muffle. Neji and Shikamaru slapped their hands over his mouth.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. She shook her head and said, "They're a brand new invention. I got it from Tokyo."

"Man everything's in Tokyo." Kiba shook his head in disgust.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's a car. A Scion to be exact." (I have one)

"It's a box on wheels."

She gave Naruto a look. She said, "Look I got to go."

"Bye Tsunade."

"Yeah bye Oba-chan, see ya later."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and drove off.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

there's the story. not that funny yet but the next chapter will be funny. well embarressing for the guys is funny i guess. Tsunade's car, Tsunade's music, she's a girl, take a wild guess what's going to rate/ comment/ review/ and stuff. my friends please please read my first story. it is actually good. but no one reads it*sobs cry sob some more* please be kind and read it. its long and all but you dont have to read it all. they connect yet dont at the same time! so you dont have to read it all1 please just someone read it! i will not beg please! Naruto love story is actually a good story. not poppin', i got reviews on that one* smiles stupidly*check those stories out please gracias.(thank you)


	2. in the car:the cd

Here's the second chapter. Just as a real quick summary, the guys see Tsunade's car. What'll happen next? Read and find out.

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, the guys are aimlessly walking around. They walk by the Hokage Tower and see Tsunade's car outside.

Kiba strolls up to the car casually and peers in. He sees that it is unlocked and the keys are inside the ignition.

He calls over to the guys, "Hey guys come here. The keys are in the car. We should take it for a spin."

Naruto excitedly says, "yeah! Let's go!" He runs up to the car and opens the door.

Chouji says, "I get the front. I'm the biggest."

"Yeah tubby."

Chouji stiffened. "What did you say Sai?"

"Uh… Nothing."

"I didn't think so."

Everyone else laughed.

Neji, being so precise and all, looked at the seatbelts. "No we can't go."

"And why not?" Kiba asked angrily.

"Because there're only five seatbelts and six of us."

"How do you know they're called seatbelts?"

"Stupid. There's a seat with a belt. Take a wild guess at how I figured that out."

Shikamaru shook his head and said, "You're such a party-pooper," and walked to the car, opened the door and slid in on the left side of the backseat.

Sai slid in next. Naruto followed Sai. They both looked at Neji expectantly. There was a little space on the left.

Kiba looked at him. "Getting in? Hyuga?"

"Yeah, yeah." Neji walked over to the right side, got in and shut the door.

Kiba got into the drivers seat.

Kiba turned the key downward and nothing happened. "He he. I knew that would happen."

He turned the key upward and the car roared to life.

"He he. Let's go." He turned the wheel and nothing happened.

Kiba looked around. "What the hell? Why aren't we going anywhere?"

Neji, being the smart guy, said, "Maybe because we're in park."

"How the hell do you know these things?"

"He he. I just do."

Shikamaru leaned forward and looked over at Neji. "Seriously, how do you know?"

Neji sighed. "My uncle bought one a week ago. I've learned how to drive one."

Kiba huffed and asked, "Why the hell don't you drive?"

"Fine. Get out."

"Fine." Kiba and Neji got out and switched seats.

"Crap Kiba! You're too big!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Your elbow's elbowing me!"

"Shut up and let me get situated!"

"Will you two shut up and let me drive?"

"Screw you Neji!"

After about 5 minutes…

"Everyone, finally seated right?"

"Yes Neji," Kiba said sarcastically.

"Inuzuka, I will kick you out."

Kiba made a face but didn't say anything.

Neji took the car off park and the car shot out.

"Damn Hyuga! Be careful!"

"Yeah I thought you were the expert."

"I am Naruto except… I wasn't prepared to go that fast."

"Can I turn on the radio?"

"Chouji. You're in the front. You can if you wanted to."

"Oh right. Thanks Shika."

"Growl."

"I know you hate that name but you're name is to long." (I agree.)

"I'm going to sleep."

"No! Not before you help me with the radio. There's too many buttons."

"UGH!"

"Help me!"

"Fine! Click the freakin' button that says power."

"Thanks Shika!"

"Growl!"

"He he." Chouji clicked the power button and… If You Wanna Be My Lover by The Spice Girls started playing.

Neji actually stopped the car when the song came on.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the radio.

"What… the hell… are we listening to?"

"You forget this is Tsunade's, a girl, car. Kiba, it is natural for her to be listening to this." Shika said, matter-of-factly.

"But not for us."

"Please change it! My head's gong to explode!"

"Stop being so dramatic Kiba!"

"If you like it Naruto, don't make me listen to it."

"Change the song Chouji."

"With pleasure Sai."

The next song on the cd was I Will Survive by Donna Summers.

The car stopped and Neji shouted, "Throw that cd out!!"

"We can't! It's Tsunade's! She'll know we stole the car!" Chouji shouted back.

"Then change the f*** in song!"

Chouji changed the song and Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera (?) came on.

At first no one could tell what the song was. When she started singing though, Shika shouted, "Next!"

"No I like the video."

"The video's not playing Kiba!"

"But I can remember it when the song's playing."

"No! Change it!"

The next song on the cd was I Won't Say (I'm In Love) by the Cheetah Girls.

"I just watched that movie."

"What movie would that is, Naruto?"

"It's from Hercules stupid Shika."

"Shut up. Next."

The next song was The Boy is Mine by Brandy and Monica.

Again no one said anything at first. But when the words started…

"Change the damn song. I feel gay!"

"Yes change the song!"

"Go for it."

Chouji changed the song.

I've got Nerve by Hannah Montana.

"Oh. Hell. No."

"Next!"

"Why?"

"Sai shut the hell up."

The song was changed and…

"I'm coming out/ I want the world to know/ Got to let it show…"

"Someone shot me!!!"

"Change the damn song!!"

"Forget it, toss the damn cd out! I can't take it anymore!"

"The gayest song ever!!!!!"

"This is wrong."

"I'm changing it."

Next up was Fergalicious by Fergie.

"Oh! Snaps! This is my song!"

"Neji change the song."

"Chouji please stop dancing. We realize this is your song and all but we don't have enough room for this."

"Fine." Chouji changed the song and Damaged by Danity Kane came on.

"oh sh**! This is the song!"

"Kiba, stop moving! You're really staring to annoy me."

"Fine. But don't change the song."

"Chouji please change the song. Kiba's starting to tick me off." Shika shook his head.

Chouji changed the song and No One by Alicia Keys came on.

"Don't change this."

"Not going to."

"Now this is the song."

"Hell yeah."

"Tsunade finally picked a good song."

"I've heard better,"

"Shut up Sai!" and Naruto elbowed him in the ribs.

Shika said, "Change the song."

"Why?"

"So this way we know what other songs are on there."

"Okay, okay." Chouji changed the song and Bootylicious by Destiny's Child came on.

"I like this song."

Everyone looked at Sai. Naruto asked, "Why?"

"Because every time I hear this song, I think about girls shaking it."

"Okay change the song before Jabba leaves his hut."

"Too late."

"Change the damn song!"

"Righto." Chouji changed the song and Toxic by Brittany Spears came on.

"Next!" they all shouted in unison.

The next song was Lip-gloss by Lil Mama.

"Oh crap! Change the song this is-"

"My song!"

"Naruto! No dancing!"

"But this is my jam!"

"This song is annoying."

"Next."

Chouji changed the song -while Naruto pleads for him not to- Like a Boy by Ciara came on.

"This is Sai's song."

"How do you know that?"

"Because then you'd know what it's like to be a guy."

Sai gave Naruto a deadpanned look. "Next."

The following song was Bubbly by Colbie Callait.

"Oh snaps."

"What Neji?"

"This is my song."

"WHAT?" all the boys screamed in unison.

Neji, big badass, Hyuga like a girlie song?"

"No. I like a relationship -something you've never had- song. At least mine isn't about being hurt over someone leaving you."

"Whatever. Next."

Chouji nodded and Dirty by Christina Aguilera came on.

"Oh sh**."

"What's wrong Shika?"

"This is my uh…"

"This is Shika's song?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Temari." He looked off wistfully.

"Okay wow."

"Did she touch your penis?"

"Too far Sai. Too far."

Chouji changed the song and I Fell in Love With the DJ by Chenelle came on.

Sai said, "I'd love the DJ too if it was a she and she was hot."

Everyone agreed.

"Next."

Do You Believe in Life After Love by Cher.

Everyone stopped they were doing.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"Change."

"The."

"Damn."

"Song."

Survivor by Destiny's Child.

"Next."

"No! I like this song."

"You freakin' weirdo."

"Shut up."

"Kiba, just stop being weird."

"He can't do that. He's a weirdo."

Kiba made a face and sulked a little.

Say My Name by Destiny's Child.

"I want a sexy girl to say my name."

"Sai. Again too far."

"What's next?"

Chouji changed the song and the cd started over again.

Sorry to the guys in the story. My ideas are so horrible for them. Also, this is one guy's, my brother's, opinion on girlie songs. Songs that are so girlie, they are gay for guys to hear. tell me what you think. Rate/review/comment for me gracias (thanks)


	3. oh crap!

**Here's chapter 3 of Boys meet car. I'm sure some of you are saying finally. It should be good. I hope you like it and enjoy.**

Neji starts driving again. If You Wanna Be My Lover by the Spice Girls was playing.

Kiba starts nodding his head to the beat.

Shikamaru's foot tapped even though he was "asleep."

Suddenly, Neji starts singing.

Ha ha ha ha ha

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

So tell me what you want, what you really really want

I wanna, (ha) I wanna (ha) I wanna (ha I wanna(ha)

I wanna really really, really wanna zigazug ah

If you want my future,  
forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me,  
better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting,  
my precious time,  
Get your act together,  
we could be just fine.

Kiba can't help it. He starts singing too.

Bridge:  
Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

Chorus:  
If you wanna be my lover,  
you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever,  
friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover,  
you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy,  
but that's the way it is.

Chouji and Shikamaru join in.

What do you think about that

now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love,  
are you for real,  
I won't be hasty,  
I'll give you a try,  
If you really bug me,  
then I'll,  
say goodbye.

Bridge:

Chorus:

So here's a story from A to Z,  
you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
We got G like MC who likes it on her  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me, ha you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Naruto looks around scared. He asks no one in particular, "What kind of hell have I landed in?!"

Sai says, "The one were everyone's tone deaf.".

And he was right. Chouji was singing as high pitched as he could while Shikamaru and Neji tried to stay deep. Kiba was trying to do both.

Chorus:

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down zigazig ah.  
If you wanna be my lover.

As the song ended, Naruto muttered, "Thank you God. I don't think I could-"

Donna's Summer's I Will Survive began.

Naruto's eyes widened as they began singing again.

At first I was afraid, I was petrified,  
kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side.  
But then I spent so many nights,  
thinking how you did me wrong,  
and I grew strong  
and I learned how to get along.

And so you're back from outer space.  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face.  
I should have changed that stupid lock.  
I should have made you leave your key.  
If I'd had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me.

Go on now go, walk out the door.  
Just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one who tried  
to hurt me with goodbyes?  
you think I'd crumble?  
you think I'd lay down and die?

Naruto looked around, slowly and scared. They were really getting into it.

He turned to Sai hoping for a companion on this crazy ride. Instead…

"Oh no not I,  
I will survive.  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive.  
I got all my life to live  
and I got all my love to give.  
and I'll survive. I will survive. hey hey

It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart.  
Just trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart.  
And I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself.  
I used to cry  
but now I hold my head up high.  
And you see me, somebody new.  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you.  
And so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
but now I'm saving all my lovin'  
for someone who's lovin' me."

Naruto screamed, "Let me go! I'm terrified! This is pure torture!!"

Oh now go, walk out the door.  
Just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one who tried  
to break me with goodbyes?  
you think I'd crumble?  
you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh no not I.  
I will survive.  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive.  
I got all my life to live  
and I got all my love to give.  
and I'll survive. I will survive.  
oh...

Everyone was dancing too. Sai was doing the point and swaying. Chouji was doing the boob pop. Neji's whole body swayed, even his hands on the steering wheel. Shikamaru acted like he had two seats. He was pretty wild with his movements.

But by far, Kiba's was worse. Kiba's arm came out and smacked Naruto in the face. Kiba acted like he was on a dance floor.

It turned into a dancing/ fight thing when Naruto got tired of Kiba hitting him.

go on now go, walk out the door.  
Just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one who tried  
to break me with goodbyes?  
you think I'd crumble?  
you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh no not I.  
I will survive.  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive.  
I got all my life to live  
and I got all my love to give.  
and I'll survive. I will survive.

I WILL SURVIVE~~

As the song ended, Naruto panted. He was tired.

Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera came on next.

Come on, come on

I feel like  
I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone  
To release me  
You're lickin' your  
lips  
And blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean  
I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby (baby baby baby...)

Ooohhh, my body's sayin' lets go  
Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
Gotta like what you do

(I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out)

As everyone became more violent, Naruto said, "Screw I," and began dancing and singing too.

The music's fading  
And the lights down low  
Just one more dance  
And then we're good to go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me  
Hormones racing  
At the speed of light  
But that don't mean  
It's gotta be tonight  
Baby baby baby (baby baby baby...)

Ooohhh, my body's sayin' lets go  
Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free baby  
And I'll be with you

(I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out)

I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Gotta rub me the right way honey  
(If you wanna be with me)  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out

Neji's eyes were closed and his hand movements, right then left, caused the car to swerve.

Suddenly… they hit something.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!"

"Shut up Kiba!!!!"

"We hit someone!!! What are we gonna do?!?!"

"Do you think he has any food? I'm hungry now."

"Do you think he's dead and all his blood and guts are gushing out?"

"OH MY GOD!!!!"

"Shut up Kiba!! Shikamaru help!!"

"We hit something."

"oh no sh** Sherlock!"

"Anger and fear is no reason to get testy Naruto."

Naruto said a few choice words, Shikamaru chose to ignore. "hey Neji."

A muffled, "What?" came from the deployed airbags.

"We hit something."

Everyone shouted, "NO SH** SHERLOCK!!!!!!!!!!"

**Hehe. They hit something. Hehe. Let's laugh at them. If you haven't noticed, they're a little out of character. Kiba's terrified, sai wonders if he's dead and shikamaru points out the obvious. Anyways, whop did they hit? I'll take guesses if you want. Also, for those who fav or alert or whatever, I'm sorry for the hold up. I had no clue what I would do. Now I do. So there you go. Alright there you go. Time for your favorite part of my note. Please comment, review rate fav alert and all that other good stuff. Gracias (thanks)**


	4. we hit Jiraya!

**Here's chapter 4. I didn't have a plan when I started typing it so just bare with it and try to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR CHARACTERS. But the idea is mine. **

**Also a quick recap, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Sai and Chouji are in Tsunade's car. Which they stole. They're listening to the cd in the car and they start singing and dancing when… they hit something. Enjoy.**

"We hit something."

Everyone shouted, "NO SH** SHERLOCK!!!!!!!!!!"

Neji being the calm collected one picked his head up from the airbag. He said to no one in particular, "I'll go see what we hit."

Kiba got all scared. "No!!!! What if it's dead? What if its head is gone? What if- Augh!!!!!"

A loud bang! Came from the front of the car.

Everyone turned into little girls.

Chouji and Neji were hanging on to each other. Naruto and Kiba were hanging onto each other with eyes closed, praying. "Oh please don't kill us! Please don't kill us! Please! I beg you!!"

Even Sai and Shikamaru were scared. Shikamaru's lip quivered and he looked like he wanted to cry.

Sai had his eyes closed and kept muttering, "If I can't see it, it can't see me and kill me."

Neji pulled away from Chouji with disgust written on his face. He couldn't believe he acted so scared.

Neji looked out of the windshield at the ting there. It had white hair and stood about 6 feet off the ground. His attire consisted of a red vest type thing and an army green long sleeved baggy suit. He looked familiar.

Naruto looked at him and Shouted, "That's the dirty pervert!!"

Kiba's eyes widened and screamed, "Oh God! He knows Tsunade! He'll rat us out! Oh God! We're so DEAD!!!"

Neji's eyes widened. He couldn't get in trouble with Tsunade because she'd tell his uncle and the next thing you know, he'd be screwed over. Again.

Neji slammed his foot onto the gas pedal and Jiraya flew over the car.

"Oh God!!!! He flew over!! Why the hell didn't he roll under?!?!?!"

"Because we're so f***in close to the ground, he wouldn't fit!!!"

"Tsunade will kill us when she finds out."

"Shut up Sai. We don't need to worry about that now."

Neji continued to drive while everyone else tried not to panic.

Meanwhile, on the street…

Jiraya looked up at the sky. He said to no one in particular, "I only spied on her once. That does not mean she can go and hit me like that."

Everyone rode in silence. The only sound came from the radio. It was the Cheetah Girl's version of I Won't Say I'm In Love.

V.1]  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already  
won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history -- been there done that

[Chorus intro1]  
Who'd ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

"What was that movie about?"

Naruto looked up at the roof exasperated. "Kiba. The title says it all. Hercules. It's obviously about Hercules."

Kiba elbowed Naruto in the side. "Shut up idiot. I didn't remember what it was. Anyways this song is good for a boyfriend girlfriend type thing."

[Chorus]  
(Shoop Shoop)  
No chance, No way  
I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

[V.2]  
I thought my heart had learned it's lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, "get a grip, girl!  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"  
Oh

[Chorus intro2]  
You keep on denying  
who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, were not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
that ya got, got, got it bad

"Oh yeah. This song just screams boyfriend girlfriend love."

Kiba looked down at Shikamaru. "No need to be sarcastic. I was just saying that-"

"The song's message is that she won't say she loves a guy. And you know what? That guy doesn't want to know. Because he's afraid of commitment."

"Nice Choj. Just rated us all out."

"Speak for yourself ok. I happen to like it when I'm told 'I love you.' It makes me feel special."

Kiba looked out the window confused. "Who tells you 'I love you', Sai?"

Sai looked at Kiba with contempt on his face. "Shut up. Someone has."

"Yeah your right hand."

"Shut up Naruto!"

Chorus...  
No chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no, no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
(your in love your in love)

You're doin' flips, read our lips:  
you're in love  
You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say I'm in love  
I wont say it no no I wont say it

[real soft and smooth]  
At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love

As the song ended, Neji said, "It actually is a pretty song."

Shikamaru said, "True."

That Boy is Mine by Brandy and Monica came on and they all relaxed again. They relaxed enough to sing and dance again. Well, to be exact, Kiba and Naruto sang to each other.

[Brandy] Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute  
[Monica] Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar

[Brandy] Yeah, you do too but, hmm  
I just wanted to know do you know  
somebody named you  
you know his name

[Monica] Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name

[Brandy] I just wanted to let you know, he's mine

[Monica] Uh,no, no he's mine

Sai watched them. He said, "You guys are acting like a bunch of girls."

Naruto and Kiba glared at him. "Shut up."

[Chorus 1]  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

[Brandy]  
I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk, face to face  
There is no way you could mistake him, for your man  
Are you insane

[Monica]  
See I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me

[Brandy]  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say, what he told me  
He said, without me  
He couldn't make it through the day  
Ain't that a shame

"I don't feel gay this time."

"I know! It's weird."

[Monica]  
And maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
All of my love was all it took

[chorus]  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

[Monica]  
Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know, it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it, girl it's true

Neji acted so girlie sometimes. He was swinging his head making his hair swing. He was pretending the wheel was another girl/guy.

Neji stopped the car so people could cross the street.

Outside the car, Gaara and Kankuro, who had just gotten into town, watched as the guys danced inside the car. Especially how they seemed to have a synchronized boob pop going on. They even heard the song they were singing and dancing to.

[Brandy]  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand, why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside

[Monica]  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have, you can't take  
From the truth, you can't escape  
I can tell the real, from the fake

[Brandy]  
When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away, it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know, the boy is mine

[chorus]

[Monica]  
You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games, I won't allow  
The boy is mine, without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel

[Brandy]  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place that's in my heart  
Cause he was my love, right from the start

Kankuro was holding his breath so he didn't laugh out loud and even Gaara was smiling. The guys in the car were so odd.

Kankuro, who managed to control his laughter, said to Gaara, "Let's mess with them. It'd be too easy."

[Chorus 2 xs]

[Brandy] He belongs to me [sang in chorus]  
[Monica] the boy is mine, not yours [after chorus]  
[Monica] Not yours  
[Brandy] But mine  
[Monica] Not yours  
[Brandy] But mine  
[Monica] Not yours  
[Brandy] But mine

I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

The guys in the car were dancing and listening to the song and they didn't hear anything else. At least, not until pounding could be heard on both sides of the car.

They screamed like girls.

**Wow. They just can't catch a break. Everyone seems to want to mess with them today. Wonder what'll happen next. (no really. I seriously wonder what will happen next. Also, Temari is there, she'll just show up later. Also if you think something's wrong, let me know. I had to add something else to my note but I forgot. Also, this was completely unplanned. I felt so bad for leaving some people who favorited alone with nothing for a long time that I felt that I should make it up to them and you. And I did by making two chapters. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, comment, fav rate, alert, anything really and I will appreciate it. (Sorry for a long note.) Gracias for the support and stuff. (thanks for…)**


	5. why oh why

**OK. This one is also on the fly. I have no structured plan, but I hope it works out. If you remember from the last part, Gaara and Kankuro decided to mess with them. Them being the people in the car. Like I said, this isn't planned so I have no clue what I will write. Hopefully it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR CHARACTERS.**

_The guys in the car were dancing and listening to the song and they didn't hear anything else. At least, not until pounding could be heard on both sides of the car._

_They screamed like girls._

Once again, everyone was holding on to someone.

Kiba was by far the most hysterical. He was crying and begging, "Please don't kill me. Take them! Not me! I have a dog at home! Please!"

Neji slammed the door open, planning to fight the person.

Outside the driver's door, Kankuro was laughing at their stupidity.

Suddenly the door opens, hitting him in the face.

"Oh my God! That f***in hurts. You bastard!

We haven't met  
And that's okay  
Cuz you will be asking for me one day  
Don't wanna wait in line  
The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes  
Cuz its a chance worth takin  
And I think that I can shake you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve  
(I got, I got, I got)

Chouji turned of the radio on I Got Nerve by Hannah Montana.

Neji leaned out the door at Kankuro who was now on the ground, holding his nose. Blood was pouring out from under his nose.

Gaara, on the other side of the car, used his sand and he slammed the door into Neji's face.

"Ugh."

"Hey Neji. That's the second time you've had your face hit by something. If that keeps happening, you'll have brain damage."

Neji showed Shikamaru a "little birdie."

"Um Neji?"

A muffled, "What?" was heard.

"I think the door closed on your hair."

On the other side of the door, Kankuro watched as Neji's flattened face went from passive to shocked, complete with wide eyes. He also saw Neji yank his head back just to get slammed back into the window.

Gaara, who was indeed a ninja and able to move around without being seen, popped up on the inside of the car.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! IT'S IN HERE!!!! OH GOD!!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!"

"Will you guys shut the hell up?!?!?! Honestly Sai, we're not all gonna die. Just on or two of us."

"OH GOD!!!!! PLEASE NOT ME!!!! TAKE THEM!!!!! I'M INNOCENT!!!!!"

Gaara, who was just sitting there, watched as Kiba continued to beg for his life.

Now why would none of them realize it was Gaara? Maybe because Kankuro's idea made Gaara put on a ski mask, covering his face and hair.

Kankuro yanked open the door again and Neji nearly fell out.

Chouji pushed the masked man into the driver's seat and out of the car.

Gaara got pushed out of the car but quickly caught himself on a bed of sand.

Naruto exclaimed, "That's Gaara!!!"

Neji got back into the car and slammed the petal to the metal and high-tailed it out of there.

"You said that was Gaara, right?"

"Yeah."

Shikamaru nodded. He asked casually, "Do you think Temari's here?"

"No."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't."

"He wants to se her!"

"Someone's in lurve!!"

"Shut up!! No I'm not!!"

Naruto laughed. "Proof. We weren't even talking about you. We were talking about Chouji because Ino's right there." He pointed out of the window at the blonde kunoichi.

"Yes. I lurve her." Chouji had a love struck face on.

"Oh God turn on the radio. This way we don't have to listen to the two love sickened people talk."

Neji turned it on.

Electrified,  
I'm on a wire  
Getting together and we're on fire  
What I said  
You heard  
Now I got you spinning

Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(I know)

I know what you're like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

Sai was the first one to sing.

"You (you)  
You need to discover  
Who you make feel free  
And I (I)  
I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me  
Hey "

Everyone starts singing and dancing.

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad...  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world  
Yeah yeah yeah

I know what you're like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve  
(yeah yeah yeah)  
I got nerve

Neji started swerving again.

I know what you're like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
(I got..)  
I got nerve

The next song started and it was their favorite song ever.

I'm coming out (I'm comin')  
I'm coming out  
I'm coming out  
I'm coming out  
I'm coming out  
I'm coming out

Kiba started singing with Naruto.

I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show

There's a new me coming out  
And I just had to live  
And I wanna give  
I'm completely positive  
I think this time around  
I am gonna do it  
Like you never knew it  
Ooh, I'll make it through

Neji stopped the car because he didn't want to hit anyone else.

The time has come for me  
To break out of the shell  
I have to shout  
That I am coming out

I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show

I'm coming out (comin)  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show  
I'm comin  
I'm coming out (comin)  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show

Outside the car, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata, who had just been talking and eating lunch watched the black scion stop right in front of them. They also saw the guys they were crushing on singing and dancing. To I'm Coming Out by Diana Ross and The Supremes.

I've got to show the world  
All that I wanna be  
And all my abilities  
There's so much more to me  
Somehow, I'll have to make them  
Just understand  
I got it well in hand  
And, oh, how I have planned  
I'm spreadin' love  
There's no need to fear  
And I just feel so glad  
Every time I hear:

Unbeknownst to the guys, the girls were laughing at them.

The guys, who had no clue about the girls outside the car, continue dancing and singing.

Neji slung his arm around Chouji and sang with him, completely off key. Sai and Shikamaru were dancing back to back, well, side to side, while Naruto and Kiba… Naruto and Kiba were "smackin' that." (smack that all on the floor, smack that, give me so more.)

I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show  
I'm coming out (comin)  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show  
I'm comin (x3)

(the music bridge)

course x5

I'm, I'm comin OUT!  
I have to shout  
that I'm comin out,  
I have to work it out  
I have to let it out  
o yahh ......

The girls laughed as the guys started the boob pop. If you can't tell, that's their favorite move.

As the song ended, there was a moment of silence. Or what should've been silence. There was the sound of laughter coming from outside.

Kiba and Chouji rolled down their windows and looked out. Everyone else peered around them.

They saw the three girls and all of them blushed red. Kiba turned his head away, Shikamaru tried to pretend that he was asleep the whole time and Neji pressed the gas pedal. Naruto waved goodbye.

Temari, Tenten, and Hinata asked, "Why do we like them again?"

Inside the car, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba continued to blush.

Neji stated, "No more dancing."

Shikamaru and Kiba agreed readily.

Chouji, Naruto, and Sai said, "No!!!"

"We like dancing!! We're not going to stop just because you guys want to!!"

"You didn't embarrass yourself in front of your crush!!"

"Good thing too!! If I had, I'd be like you. Instead I get to laugh at you guys! Hahaha!!"

Fergie's Fergalicious started playing.

"My song!!!"

"Chouji! Please stop! The car is rockin with your movements!"

**Here's chapter 5. I think I did very well on it. I posted them within days of each other. I'm exited and happy about that!! I'm sure a lot of people are!! Also I ended the story in a weird way but I didn't want to add another song. I'm hungry. So now, fave review comment, alert, anything. Just let me know what you think. Gracias (thanks) and Feliz Navidad. Or Merry Christmas. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, than Happy Holidays!**


End file.
